Wearable Augmented Reality (AR) devices have been exceedingly popular in recent years. The user interaction modalities used in such devices point to the fact that hand gestures form an intuitive means of interaction in ARNR (virtual reality) applications. These devices use a variety of on-board sensors and customized processing chips which often ties the technology to complex and expensive hardware. These devices are tailor made to perform a specific function and are mostly readily unavailable due to their exorbitant prices.
Convention generic platforms, for instance, Microsoft Kinect™ and Leap Motion™ Controller provide the much needed abstraction. The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. Such conventional platforms/device fare poorly in varying light conditions such as direct sunlight, incandescent light and outdoor environments due to the presence of infrared radiation and in the presence of reflective surfaces such as a thick glass and under water.